magifandomcom-20200222-history
Spartos Leoxses
Spartos (スパルトス, Suparutosu) is one of the Eight Generals of Sindria. He is from Sasan Kingdom and is now living in Sindria for reasons unknown. Appearance He has scarlet red hair, with long cunning eyes. He is usually seen with a serious look on his face, and a personality to match. He has bangs that go down the left side of his face, and is usually seen with the other eight generals. Spartos always wears metal-plated armor, and carries around a long metal spear. He wears a white turban around his head, which has a red feather sticking up from it. Personality Spartos has a serious personality. He rarely smiles and usually takes everything with earnestness. He seems to be quite shy, especially around women, and this shown when he was forced to play with womenNight 82 or when Pisti asked him about Yamraiha's boobs.Tegaki Blog It's been explained that the reason of all of that is the teachings of his home country. He's rather religious and, although he doesn't have to follow his teachings now that he has left his home, he keeps doing them. He is also noted to be good friends with Sharrkan and Pisti, as he often drinks with them. History Not much is known about Spartos' past. It was stated he came from Sasan. At some point in his life he met Sinbad on one of his travels and became a resident of Sindria as well as serving, and is till today, as one of the Eight Generals. Plot Sindria Arc Spartos and Sharrkan arrive with Sinbad to Sindria when he comes back from the journey to the Kou Empire.Night 77, Page 5 When one of the Southern Creatures attacks Sindria he stands alongside the rest of the Eight Generals and watches as Sharrkan defeats it. Then, he is present during introducing Alibaba Saluja to Sharrkan.Night 80 During the Mahrajan Festival he is officially introduced to Alibaba, Aladdin and Morgiana by Sinbad. He talks with Pisti when Sharrkan and Yamraiha are fooling around with each other.Night 82, Pages 7-9 Later, Pisti offers Spartos to go play with everyone while pointing out at Sinbad and his harem. Even though he declines the offer, she pushes him to Sinbad. He asks to spare him, but Pisti says he has to accept His Majesty's advices. Soon after, Sharrkan and Yamraiha join them. Spartos seems shy with a girl clinging to him.Night 82, Page 10 Some time later, he goes along with everyone else to greet the visitors from the Kou Empire, Hakuryuu Ren and Kougyoku Ren. He watches the incident with Kougyoku accusing Sinbad of shaming her with a somewhat bored or disgusted expression. At one point, Sharrkan says that Sinbad on that fateful night wasn't drunk, and Spartos confirms. When Koubun Ka suggest that in order to destroy the evidence of his doing, Sinbad made Kougyoku faint, he covers his mouth. As Sinbad asks to believe in him, Spartos recalls that the complains coming from girls molested by him when he was drunk are never-ending. When Sinbad asks if their trust was only a lie, he, as the rest of the Eight Generals, points at him and says that they couldn't believe the words of drunkard. Then, Yamraiha shows what really happened between Sinbad and Kougyoku through Sharrar Raqesa. He covers his mouth disgusted and closes his eyes, but adds that they have a duty to witness it.Night 83-85 Second Sindria Arc After Sinbad and Alibaba are cursed by Ithnan, Spartos is in the room, along with the rest of the Eight Generals. When Sinbad says he's alright when he mentions only caring about Alibaba's curse, he is in the group of surprised Eight Generals.Night 113, Page 13 After the whole problem is solved, he sits during the meeting with Sinbad and the rest of his Generals, listening to the results of the last dungeon diving and to what Sinbad has to say.Night 116, Pages 7-9 He is present when Aladdin, Hakuryuu, Morgiana and hidden Alibaba are leaving Sindria, being quite expressionless.Night 121, Page 16 World Exploration Arc Spartos is briefly seen chatting with Pisti and Sharrkan while leaving the room Jafar and Yamraiha are in.Night 137, Page 1 Second Balbadd Arc Spartos is in Sindria, with Pisti and the other citizens, waiting for the arrival of the ship from Magnostadt. When Pisti greets Aladdin and says that he hasn't changed at all, Spartos tells her to look carefully, and he laughs when Pisti is horrified to realize that Aladdin is now as tall as her.Night 199, Pages 6-7 Current Arc Abilities Spearmanship :Spartos specializes in using his lance to attack. He must be really good in spearmanship since he was appointed to be Hakuryuu Ren's teacher in Sindria. Relationships Sharrkan Spartos is known to have drinks with Sharrkan. Pisti Pisti seems to want Spartos to let loose and have fun since he's serious a lot, shown during the Sindria festival; when she asked him if he wanted to join Sinbad in his harem. She also seems fond of playing with him. Trivia *Spartos (σπαρτος) derives from the Greek for Sown. *Spartos was originally supposed to be a woman. *Spartos was Hakuryuu Ren's teacher when he was in Sindria. *His hobby is praying and his weakness is women.Official GuidebookMagi Character Encyclopedia *His type of people is cheerful people and he dislikes vulgar people. *His favorite food is vegetarian cuisine and he dislikes foods forbidden by his religion. *His speciality is spearmanship and he has some ability in archery. *His favorite way to spend days off is reading scriptures. *He is worried that his personality might be too straight-laced. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Household Members Category:Eight Generals Category:Sindria Kingdom Category:Sasan Kingdom